Warmaster Necromancer
|row2 = |row3 = 566|raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Necromancer was a respected professor but when he started running tests with life and death, he was asked to leave his academy. However, Count Vlad offered his castle to Necromancer: He could carry out his experiments there and the Count could show off his influence: he had a Warmaster living in his home. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = N/A|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 70|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Life and Death Judge|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Dedicated Student|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Sugo Vita|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 29|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Crow Cane|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 45|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Klaatu|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 27|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Spiritys|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 55|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 37|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Vaporo Corporis|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 29|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Kiaatu Barata Nectar|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 54|Group2c Text = revive with 1% life |Group3a Name = Anima Suctus|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 70|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 47|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Nebula Corporis|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 37|Group3b Text = self: |Group3c Name = Klaatu Verata Niko|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 63|Group3c Text = revive with 1% life |Group4a Name = Etereum Volutas|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 4|Group4a Stamina = 36|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Klaatu Barata|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 100|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 56|Group4b Text = revive with full life |Group4c Name = Fumus Corporis|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 60|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 36|Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Name = Klaatu Barada Nikto|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 100|Group4d Cooldown = 4|Group4d Stamina = 133|Group4d Text = revive with 50% life|Group2b Warmup = 1|Group4a Warmup = 1|Group4b Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Skill names roughly translated from the Latin: **Anima/Vita Rapto/Sugo/Suctis - soul/life steal/suck **Vaporo/Nebula/Fumus Corporis - vapor/cloud body **Etereum Volutas - gas *"Klaatu Barata Nikto" is a famous phrase from the film The Day the Earth Stood Still. The phrase would be said to a robot to not destroy the planet and cause it to resurrect the alien, Klaatu. The phrase is used in the film Army of Darkness where Ash mispronounces the phrase as "Klaatu Verata Nectar". Category:Legendary Dark Category:Causes Resurrection Category:Anticipation